1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits and systems that utilize the same for drilling wellbores.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as “wellbores” or “boreholes”) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member that conveys a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) attached to its bottom end into the wellbore. The BHA typically includes devices and sensors that provide information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (“drilling parameters”), behavior of the BHA (“BHA parameters”) and the formation surrounding the wellbore (“formation parameters”). A drill bit attached to the bottom end of the BHA is rotated by rotating the drill string and/or by a drilling motor (also referred to as a “mud motor”) in the BHA to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore. A large number of wellbores are drilled along contoured trajectories. For example, a single wellbore may include one or more vertical sections, deviated sections and horizontal sections through differing types of rock formations. For drilling deviated wellbores, often it is desirable to cut the formation at high build rates. Build rates are typically achieved by mechanisms or devices that are uphole of the drill bit. Higher build rates may be achieved by including one or more devices in the drill bit. The present disclosure provides drill bits with one or more devices in the drill bit to form deviated wellbores.